The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit (IC) devices and methods of operating IC devices. With increased portability and increased miniaturization of a variety of electronic products, along with various other technological advances, there has been demand for advancements in display driver integrated circuits (DDIs) for driving a display panel.
For example, along with the increased portability of electronic products, there has been demand to use batteries as power sources for many electronic products. Thus, reduced power consumption by DDIs may be desirable. In addition, in view of the tendency toward miniaturization for electronic products, it may be desirable to reduce an area that a DDI occupies in an electronic product.
Accordingly, research into DDIs capable of reducing power consumption while achieving miniaturization may be beneficial.